


Поймать равновесие

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [11]
Category: Sunshine (2007), The Martian (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Trauma, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Технологии несовершенны, природа жестока и неидеальна, но человек наделен способностью к саморазвитию. Сначала люди добыли огонь, затем изобрели колесо. А потом им стало тесно на земле.
Relationships: Chris Beck/Mace (Sunshine)
Series: Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197005
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Поймать равновесие

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте упоминается биофизик, профессор MIT Хью Миллер Герр, известный американский разработчик и одновременно пользователь бионических протезов нижних конечностей.
> 
> К тексту есть иллюстрация [The Sky over Houston](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216583)  
> К тексту есть коллаж [Им стало тесно на земле](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880918)

Мейс вздрогнул и открыл глаза, слепо шаря перед собой руками. По сетчатке ударил яркий свет, заставляя снова зажмуриться. Глубоко вдохнуть никак не получалось, будто в легких все еще была вода. Ногу сжало в тиски чуть ниже колена, и он чувствовал, как замерзает. Снова.

Вокруг стояла тишина, прерываемая каким-то мерным писком. Мейс застонал. Постепенно он осознавал себя в пространстве – он лежал на жестком матрасе, дышать было легко, только ногу будто по-прежнему сдавливала та железка. Он глубоко вздохнул и на пробу попытался приоткрыть глаза. 

В комнате было темно, только из-за жалюзи пробивался мягкий свет, все равно резанувший по глазам. Мейс выдохнул и попытался приподняться. 

Больничная палата. Миссия «Икар-2» закончилась успешно, им хватило кислорода… 

Было тяжело сосредоточиться, и Мейс снова закрыл глаза, пережидая приступ головокружения. А когда снова открыл, рядом стояли люди. Он было дернулся в попытке уйти от прикосновения, но этим лишь усугубил боль.

Люди что-то говорили, но он не мог понять ни слова, только бестолково пытался отодвинуться, оказаться как можно дальше от них. Внезапно из ушей будто вытащили беруши, обрушив на него какофонию звуков. 

– Тихо. Тихо. Вы в больнице. Операция прошла успешно. Увеличьте дозу.

– «Икар»!!! Эта мразь сдохла? Кейпа? – Он едва ли смог узнать Кейпу в стоящем перед ним человеке. – «Икар»?!

– Не волнуйтесь. Все хорошо. Спите… 

Мейс почувствовал, как снова уплывает: 

– Кейпа?

– Спите, Роберт Кейпа жив. 

Что за чушь нес Кейпа, Мейс так и не понял, но послушно зажмурился, снова погружаясь в темноту.

Окончательно он открыл глаза, когда за окном снова смеркалось. В голове было пусто, только по-прежнему адски болела левая нога. Он попытался приподняться, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит, но сил не хватило даже на такое простое движение. Мейс тихо застонал. Если это больница, значит, он лежит на медицинской койке, а, насколько он мог вспомнить, подобные конструкции предусматривали подъемный механизм. 

Мейс потянулся рукой туда, где, по его мнению, должно было располагаться это крепление, но только стукнулся чем-то о край койки. Лангеткой?

Он приподнял руку, рассматривая собственные пальцы в неровном свете фонаря за окном. Он помнил боль от обморожения в открытом космосе, когда тянулся к Харви… Харви. Мейс сморщился, продолжая изучать перебинтованную кисть. Что с ними произошло?

Тянущая однообразная боль чуть ниже левого колена заставила вернуться к прерванному занятию. Левой рукой Мейс шарил по боковине койки, пока не нашел небрежно брошенный выключатель и не нажал на кнопку. Внезапно изголовье поехало вниз, опуская его из полулежачего в лежачее положение. Не то. 

Голова работала плохо, видимо, эта хтонь приложила сильнее, чем он думал. Мейс застонал и чуть сдвинул непослушные пальцы на другую кнопку. Изголовье поехало вверх.

Боль из тупой и тянущей вдруг резко превратилась в острую и впилась в левую ногу, будто та хтонь. Они что, перенесли его вместе с тем куском арматуры, идиоты?

От изменения позы кружилась голова, но Мейс постарался напрячь зрение, будто сейчас от этого что-то зависело. Ноги не были накрыты одеялом, правая темнела на фоне светлых простыней, а вот левая... Левая заканчивалась огромным неаккуратным бинтом на середине голени и пустотой ниже.

Мейс заорал, зажмурившись от резкого звука и закрывая уши руками. За сомкнутыми веками внезапно взорвалось солнце, и мир покачнулся. Сквозь шум в ушах он слышал крики, но вроде это был уже не он.

Он чувствовал, как его предплечья накрыли прохладные пальцы, отстраняя его ладони от ушей.

– Мистер Мейс, вы готовы меня выслушать? 

Мейс кивнул, не в силах что-то сказать. Это не могло быть реальностью. Он выбрался из люка и просто потерял сознание. Ему это снится. Они должны доставить груз…

– Мы должны доставить груз… сопутствующий ущерб… 

Послышался скрип, и кто-то невидимый вздохнул.

– Во время испытаний модуля «Икар-2» в лаборатории произошел взрыв. Вас доставили в госпиталь через полтора часа после инцидента. При взрыве вы получили черепно-мозговую травму и наглотались состава для тушения пожара. Вы меня понимаете, мистер Мейс?

– Кейпа? Ребята? Харви? – Мейс попытался согнуть ноги в коленях, но у него не получилось. Он выгнулся на койке, поднял непомерно тяжелую правую руку и закрыл ладонью глаза. 

– К сожалению, я не могу ответить на этот вопрос, но я постараюсь выяснить. Хорошо?

– Да, – говорить было сложно. – Мы вернулись на Землю?

– Мистер Мейс, вы находитесь в госпитале при Космическом центре имени Джона Фицджеральда Кеннеди на острове Меррит, штат Флорида. Сейчас тринадцатое июня две тысячи двадцать первого года, вас привезли два дня назад. 

В голове по-прежнему было пусто.

– Ноги? Они не двигаются.

– Мистер Мейс. Джеймс. Во время инцидента вас придавило частью конструкции испытуемого модуля, раздробив малую и большую берцовую кости левой ноги. К сожалению, вас извлекли из-под обломков не сразу, время было упущено. Мы произвели ампутацию, но частично сохранили голень. В дальнейшем это позволит вам пользоваться протезом…

Это дурной сон. Он на «Икаре-2», они шестнадцать месяцев везут груз к Солнцу. Сейчас две тысячи пятьдесят седьмой. В случае успешного завершения миссии он вернется домой. Вернется.

– Потребуется седативное… – Мейс почти не слышал, что говорил этот человек. Он врал. Сейчас две тысячи пятьдесят седьмой…

* * *

Мейс не открывая глаз прихлопнул истошно орущий телефон на тумбочке у кровати, отключил будильник и потер лицо руками. Даже не смотря на цифры он знал, что сейчас пять двадцать утра. Его смена начинается в девять.

Он перевернулся на бок и зарылся носом в подушку. Тяжелая ночь в череде таких же тяжелых ночей. Видимо, зря включил кондиционер в квартире. В следующий раз надо попробовать выкрутить его на обогрев, сделав на пяток градусов теплее. Вот уже две недели, как он приступил к обязанностям в Центре Джонсона, но все никак не мог привыкнуть, что теперь живет в Хьюстоне. Другой климат, к которому никак не удавалось приспособиться.

Было так легко усмехнуться в подушку от новой реальности. Мог ли он предположить, что к своим тридцати годам будет зависеть от стольких факторов? И от носков, да, от носков. Мейс застонал, снова перевернулся, откинул легкое теплое одеяло и сел. Правая нога, наверное, впервые за его жизнь, выглядела ногой атлета – четко прорисованные рабочие, а не картинные мышцы, чуть выступающие вены. В противовес левая заканчивалась сформировавшейся культей двадцатью сантиметрами ниже коленного сустава. 

– Я хотел бы провести эту ночь за более интересным занятием, знаешь? – Он усмехнулся и погладил синяк почти в основании культи. Все же перенапрягся. По-хорошему не следовало нагружать ногу, но до субботы оставалось еще четыре дня, а значит, хочешь не хочешь, придется.

Снова тяжело вздохнув, Мейс спустил ноги с кровати. Голой ступней он сразу же ощутил сквозняк, что заставило резко поджать пальцы. Он провел рукой по левому колену.

– Как там говорит Хью Герр: «В двадцатых годах двадцать первого века, когда технологии переживают колоссальный расцвет, мы до сих пор не знаем, как крепить механические устройства к собственному телу. Даже обычная обувь натирает нам мозоли». Считай, что для тебя это просто неудобная обувь.

Он чуть потянулся вперед и подтащил к себе расправленные рядом с кроватью ходунки, тяжело перенеся вес тела на них. Начиналась ежедневная рутина. Кто бы сказал Мейсу еще полгода назад, что он будет тратить на утренние процедуры по часу вместо обычных своих пятнадцати минут, ни за что не поверил бы. Но реальность оказалась кусачей стервой.

После тяжелой ночи с координацией движений было не очень, и он малодушно решил было, что обойдется сегодня без «неудобной обуви», но когда Джеймс Мейс отступал перед трудностями. С помощью ходунков он допрыгал до ванной комнаты и почти рухнул на табуретку, поставленную в душевой кабине. Душ с голосовым управлением и тридцатью режимами напора воды был одним из дополнительных аргументов за переезд из Флориды в Техас. 

– Хуевое утро. – Он вздрогнул от собственного голоса, отразившегося от стен душевой кабины. На секунду показалось, что он снова оказался там, но вместо ледяного, сковывающего конечности холода после непродолжительного шипения из тропического душа на затылок хлынул теплый поток воды, постепенно расслабляя замерзшие за ночь мышцы. 

Второй приступ малодушия нагнал его через восемь минут, после того, как он включил душ. К этому моменту струи стали обжигающе горячими и выключать воду не хотелось. Мейс вполголоса произнес: 

– Сири. Кондиционер на восемьдесят градусов.

К двадцатой минуте под душем боль чуть отступила, достаточно для того, чтобы вылезти и начать собираться. Оперевшись на раковину, Мейс посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Еще можно было не бриться, стриженные под машинку волосы почти высохли, даже последствия плохой ночи, которые он ощущал, почти не отразились на лице. 

– Сойдет. – Он ухмыльнулся своему отражению и цыкнул на него. Снова ухватился за ходунки и двинулся обратно в спальню. Перед завтраком происходило превращение Джеймса Мейса в человека, способного функционировать. Разве что теперь это случалось не только благодаря кружке обжигающего кофе.

Отработанная за последние три месяца последовательность действий: силиконовый «носок» с титановой спицей наружу в основании, два трикотажных толстых носка, один поверх другого, и наконец, сам протез. Мейс на пробу напряг мышцы, чувствуя, как отзывается электроника, продолжая прерванное движение. Оперевшись на высокую кровать рукой, он встал, чуть покачнулся и, поймав равновесие, сделал первый шаг.

Пятка, стопа, носок. Правая нога. Снова пятка, стопа, носок. На третьем шаге гидравлика синхронизировалась с электроникой, получая импульсы от остатков мышцы, позволив сделать следующий шаг не хромая. И следующий.

По пути к входной двери Мейс остановился у кухонной стойки, схватил кружку с остывшим вчерашним кофе, сделал наспех пару глотков, погладил пальцами ключи от мотоцикла, но, поколебавшись с пару секунд, подхватил валяющиеся тут же ключи от пикапа и мобильник. День начался.

И все равно, как бы он ни торопился, на территорию Центра Джонсона Мейс въехал в восемь пятьдесят. Перед ним по полупустой в столь ранний час парковке кружила Шевроле Импала, с каким-то уебком с гостевым стикером на лобовом стекле, который никак не мог найти себе место или хотя бы пропустить Мейса. Он смотрел, как цифры на часах сменяют одна другую, и сильнее начинал барабанить пальцами по рулю. Охрана что, не объяснила уебку-на-импале, где находится парковка для посетителей?

Тот наконец определился и резко сдал вправо, чуть не задев Рэм 3500 Мейса. Он едва успел затормозить и крепко сжал руль. Уебок-на-импале, будто не заметив этого, припарковался ровно посередине парковочного блока и заглушил мотор. 

Мейс резко газанул, притираясь вплотную к боку Уебка, и затормозил, заблокировав водительскую дверь импалы. Он медленно повернул голову вправо, чтобы посмотреть на Уебка. Блядь!

Это лицо знал каждый, кто имел самое минимальное отношение к НАСА. Хотя кого он обманывал, это лицо знал каждый американец: Кристофер «Крис» Бек. В прошлом астронавт, проведший в открытом космосе около пятиста дней, хирург, исследователь поверхности Марса. Романтический герой миссии «Арес-3», пару лет назад мелькавший в каждом печатном и электронном издании.

– Блядь!

Мейс заглушил мотор, открыл водительскую дверцу и легко спрыгнул на землю, только почувствовал, как спружинила гидравлика. Он обернулся, посмотрел, как, неудобно согнувшись, через пассажирскую дверь импалы вылезает звезда астронавтики. Может, чему научится.

– Эй! Привет! Извини…

Кристофер Бек выпрямился, одернул пиджак и посмотрел на Мейса поверх крыши своей импалы. Со своего места Мейс видел, как тот чуть надул щеки и зло прищурился:

– Какого… 

Он посмотрел на этого пижона, махнул рукой и развернулся, быстрым шагом двинувшись с парковки. Впереди маячил выговор за опоздание, хотелось кофе и больше никогда не встречаться со звездой астронавтики.

На пятый этаж Центра Джонсона Мейс поднялся в девять двенадцать. Прижал айди к валидатору и оказался в святая святых отдела разработок исследовательского скафандра для выхода в открытый космос третьего поколения на основе экзоскелета. 

С того момента, как он должен был залогиниться в системе, прошло уже двадцать минут, и Мейс мотнул головой в сторону такого же везунчика, как и он, вынужденного начинать рабочий день с девяти утра весь следующий месяц. Чертовы графики.

Кажется, он сказал это вслух, потому что Майкл Пенья поднял голову от своего монитора и посмотрел на Мейса с осуждением.

– Мейс, я помню, как вы хотели ночную смену, но вы новенький, а новеньким всегда достаются…

– Чертовы графики. – Он улыбнулся веселому мексиканцу и пожал плечами. Система загрузилась, и, заблокировав монитор, Мейс наконец мог пойти налить себе первую порцию кофе. Желательно литровую, а не стандартный тамблер.

– К нам переводят доктора Бека, он будет осуществлять снятие данных для синхронизации мышечных импульсов, так что по утрам вам не будет так скучно, как со мной.

Мейс не сразу понял, о чем идет речь, но тут же обернулся к Майклу, чертыхнувшись про себя.

– Бек? Тот самый, который... – он поднял указательный палец вверх и, получив кивок в ответ, лишь сильнее стиснул тамблер с кофе.

Кристофер Бек. Участник экспедиции на поверхность Марса «Арес-3», члены которой нарушили все известные и неизвестные протоколы. Такой же, как Кейпа. 

Пришлось сделать пару глубоких вздохов, прежде чем ему удалось разжать сведенные вокруг тамблера пальцы и почувствовать себя достаточно спокойным, чтобы дойти до своего рабочего места и разблокировать монитор.

Роберт Кейпа. Руководитель проекта по разработке модуля «Икар-2», виновник инцидента, после которого Мейс оказался в Хьюстоне. Он погладил левое колено и сделал глоток кофе. На языке взорвалась горечь, но Мейс был уверен, дело не в кофе. Разработку модуля засекретили, оставшихся в живых сотрудников отдела уволили после служебного расследования инцидента, а его действия сочли единственно верными, предложив перейти в другой отдел в другом космическом центре, где никто не стал бы задавать вопросов о случившемся.

Мейс снова погладил левое колено в попытке успокоить вновь напомнившую о себе боль. Вот и здесь появится такой же Кейпа, то есть Бек, способный из-за личных амбиций подставить под удар все то, над чем они работали. Необходимо было отвлечься, и Мейс заткнул уши беспроводными наушниками и вернулся к загруженным данным, отключившись от окружающей действительности. 

От вычислений его оторвал Пенья, постучав по столу. Мейс вытащил один наушник и нахмурился. За пару недель это был первый случай подобного вопиющего нарушения личного пространства.

– Ну?

– Мейс. Сейчас придет рассылка. Через десять минут совещание отдела, там представят Бека. Можешь в это поверить?! С нами будет работать человек, который действительно был в космосе.

– И? – Мейс нахмурился. – Лучше бы взяли кого из команды Герра в МТИ. Толку было бы в разы больше.

Он уже протянул руку, чтобы вставить наушник обратно, когда увидел на экране всплывающее окно с новым сообщением. Совещание действительно было назначено через десять чертовых минут. С Беком. Астронавтом, который с первых минут знакомства вел себя так же, как и Кейпа. Только не в этот раз, Уебок. Мейс усмехнулся. Повторения «Икар-2» не будет.

Смена закончилась в шесть вечера, но из-за опоздания и утренней встречи Мейс вышел из корпуса около девяти и двинулся в сторону стоянки, искренне надеясь, что Уебок уже свалил.

Во время совещания тот вел себя тихо, улыбался во все тридцать два зуба, рассказывал, как выходил в открытый космос, насколько неповоротливы скафандры и как важны результаты работы их группы для всего человечества. Пустая, никому не нужная болтовня, призванная поднять собственный рейтинг в глазах окружающих. Мейс с гораздо большим толком провел бы время за подгонкой сочленения рабочего узла, нежели слушая этот бред. Удивительным оказалось то, что на него Уебок смотрел без агрессии, все с той же улыбкой, как и на остальных, отчего раздражал еще сильнее. Единственной радостью стало то, что после совещания Бек растворился вместе с Пеньей, позволив Мейсу вернуться к расчетам. 

За день асфальт на парковке прогрелся и слегка проседал под его весом. Мейс крутил в руках ключи от пикапа, продолжая мысленно рассматривать сочленение узла. Тестирование в условиях искусственной невесомости было назначено на следующую неделю, а значит, за это время узел должен стать работоспособным при любых нагрузках и температурах. 

– Джеймс?

Мейс не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему. Остановился в паре шагов от пикапа и перевел взгляд на говорившего. Перед ним, прислонившись к его пикапу, стоял Уебок, все еще продолжая улыбаться своей приклеенной улыбкой.

– Мейс. Дай пройти.

– Мейс. Я бы хотел извиниться за утренний инцидент. Надеюсь, он не повлияет на наше дальнейшее сотрудничество… – Уебок перестал улыбаться, слегка надул щеки и с шумом выдохнул. Улыбка появилась снова.

– Исчезни. Рабочий день закончен. – Мейс почти вплотную подошел к Уебку, пахнуло парфюмом, на секунду вызвавшим какое-то полустертое теплое воспоминание. 

– Я виноват, тяжелое утро. – После этих слов захотелось выбросить кулак вперед, впечатав его в лицо Уебку, только для того, чтобы стереть эту улыбку.

– Окей. – Мейс щелкнул брелком сигнализации.

Уебок сделал шаг назад, поднимая руки в примирительном жесте.

– Завтра увидимся. С меня кофе. Извини еще раз…

– Окей. – Что он говорил дальше, Мейс не слушал. Закрыл дверцу изнутри, завел мотор и включил кондиционер. Чертов Бек. Чтоб он провалился. 

Краем глаза Мейс видел, как Уебок обошел пикап и оперся задом о капот своей импалы в ожидании, что ему освободят доступ к водительской дверце. Мстительно хотелось остаться и посмотреть, как тот будет выкручиваться в этом случае, но он слишком устал для подобной ерунды.

Уже выруливая со стоянки, боковым зрением Мейс заметил, что Уебок… Бек, все еще не сел в свою импалу, а провожал его взглядом. Делать ему было нечего.

Зря он по старой флоридской привычке включил кондиционер. К концу дня Мейса начинало морозить, и здесь, в Хьюстоне, он настраивал его на обогрев. Странное дело, после «Икара-2» хорошо он чувствовал себя только при температуре не меньше восьмидесяти градусов по Фаренгейту. Головой понимал о психосоматике, последствиях влияния низких температур, но уговорить тело никак не получалось, как и избавиться от фантомных болей. 

– А еще только вторник. Блядь! – Он ударил раскрытой ладонью по рулю и переключил навигатор, выбирая маршрут через ближайший большой супермаркет. Закупиться продуктами следовало сегодня, раз уж он на машине. Завтра мотоцикл и никаких поблажек себе.

* * *

И если во вторник Мейс думал, что день не задался, то среда показала ему средний палец с самого утра, когда он проснулся от второго, резервного будильника, с четким осознанием, что заснул совсем недавно. Потребовалось больше полутора часов и литровая кружка кофе, чтобы привести себя хотя бы в более-менее приличное состояние.

За панорамным окном в гостиной стеной лил дождь, и Мейс, вопреки собственному обещанию, вновь оставил ключи от мотоцикла на кухонной стойке. 

Судя по припаркованной там же, где и вчера, импале, Уебок как минимум не опоздал, в отличие от самого Мейса. Он занял соседнее место и взглянул на часы – удивительно, но не было еще и половины девятого. Мейс высоко поднял воротник куртки и быстрым шагом направился к корпусу. 

Уебок приподнял голову из-за своего рабочего места на шорох разъехавшихся дверей и кивнул:

– Доброе утро. Мейс?

– Бек.

Час спустя Мейс вынужден был признать, что как сотрудник Уебок... Бек был не так уж плох. Он оказался тихим, занимался своими расчетами, не лез с разговорами и не отсвечивал, не мешая самому Мейсу запустить новое снятие данных.

Возможно, именно от этой тишины он сам расслабился, с выключенными наушниками в ушах погрузился в расчеты, выведенные на главный монитор и планшет, и не заметил, как рядом с его столом появилась тень.

– Я обещал кофе.

– Блядь, какого! 

Мейс поднял голову и уперся взглядом в улыбающегося Бэка. Тот стоял, едва не опираясь бедром о стол, и держал в руках стакан кофе. Пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы успокоиться. Палец соскользнул со строки на планшете, и Мейс нахмурился.

– Это что?

– Кофе. – Бек продолжал улыбаться. – Не уверен, какой ты предпочитаешь, вчера ты пил латте. – Он кивнул на кофемашину в простенке между окнами. – Этот из кафетерия.

– Окей, кофе. – Мейс вздохнул еще раз и, возможно, поэтому не сразу понял, что Бек что-то говорил. – Прости, что?

– Заработался? – Бек все еще держал стакан в руках, будто искал место, куда его поставить.

– Наушники. – Мейс показал на беспроводной наушник и потянулся заблокировать монитор. Именно в этот момент он увидел, как по его белому столу расползается кофейная капля.

Он провел ладонью по столу, смазывая влагу, и будто перенесся в тот июньский день, перевернувший все с ног на голову. День, когда штатный осмотр полетного модуля «Икар-2» стал трагедией для всего Космического центра им. Кеннеди.

Тогда все началось с перепалки. Они с Робертом Кейпа, ведущим физиком группы, не сошлись во мнениях по поводу допустимого уровня внешнего воздействия на модуль. Мейс настаивал, что материал не выдержит, Кейпа утверждал обратное. Как и всегда, отмахнувшись от расчетов и технических характеристик, тот поступил по-своему. Только вместо обычного срыва сроков или необходимости повторного запуска, на этот раз грянул взрыв.

Дальнейшее Мейс помнил какими-то обрывочными кусками. Судя по показаниям, снятым с уцелевшего оборудования, и тому, что огонь не перекинулся на основную установку, он должен был вручную включить систему охлаждения. Он помнил, как что-то по рации ему орал Кейпа, и то, как было холодно в охлаждающей модуль жидкости. Затем раздался второй взрыв, зажавший его в капкан. 

В отношении Кейпы было возбуждено уголовное дело о преступной халатности, повлекшей за собой гибель четырех человек. Как он выбрался, Мейс не помнил, он даже не мог точно сказать, за что именно получил награду. 

Его передернуло, и пришлось сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы понять, что он не в модуле «Икар-2», полном охладительной жидкости, а в кабинете рядом с таким же плюющим на технику безопасности мудаком, как Кейпа.

Потребовалась еще пара вдохов, чтобы его голос звучал ровно.

– Убери. Свой. Кофе. Пожалуйста.

Видимо, с первого раза Бек не понял и поставил стакан на стол, почти вплотную к заблокированному планшету.

– Спасибо будет достаточно, честно.

Мейс перевел взгляд на лицо Уебка и почувствовал, как непроизвольно сжимаются кулаки.

– Стакан. Убери.

Он подхватил планшет, поднялся, несильно задел плечом Уебка и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

– На столе рядом с электроникой не должно быть никаких жидкостей. Это техника безопасности, о который ты осведомлен не меньше, чем я. Сейчас я дойду до кофеварки и сделаю себе кофе. Когда вернусь, все будет убрано. Мы друг друга поняли?

В глазах Уебка непонимание сменилось чем-то, что Мейс не смог сразу идентифицировать, и он лишь кивнул, сделав шаг от стола и позволив Мейсу пройти. 

Только когда он потянулся запрограммировать кофеварку, Мейс понял, что до сих пор сжимает руки в кулаки. Он с трудом разжал кулак и перевел взгляд на свою раскрытую ладонь, где глубоко отпечатались следы от ногтей.

* * *

Валяясь в развороченной постели, Мейс дожидался звонка будильника, разбуженный очередным постепенно сходящим на нет приступом боли, и почему-то вспоминал тот злополучный день почти две недели назад.

Тогда, когда он вернулся на свое рабочее место, стакана не было. Бек сидел напротив, углубившись в свою работу. И только через несколько минут он посмотрел поверх монитора на Мейса и выдохнул:

– Был не прав. Прошу прощения.

В ответ Мейс кивнул, посчитав, что вопрос закрыт. С тех пор они не сказали друг другу ни слова сверх необходимого рабочего минимума, сведя возможность повторения любых инцидентов к нулю. В отличие от того же вечно нарывавшегося Кейпы, Бек, судя по всему, умел признавать свои ошибки. Только свою импалу он по-прежнему оставлял на соседнем парковочном месте. Первые пару дней это бесило, но потом Мейс привык.

Судя по отчетам, что он проглядывал по утрам, работа нового сотрудника была удовлетворительной. Тот легко сошелся с Пеньей и другими коллегами, больше не пытался лезть к самому Мейсу, и, кажется, это устраивало всех. Единственным минусом было то, что У… Бек никогда не опаздывал, приходил всегда раньше Мейса и уходил, когда ему кто-то напоминал, что рабочий день закончился. С одной стороны, это было хорошо, с другой… это не вязалось с тем, что Мейс знал о коллеге.

Докторская степень, жена – тоже бывший астронавт, ребенок, не единожды успешный выход в открытый космос и высадка на поверхность Марса. Других данных у Мейса не было. Да и какая разница, не козлит – и на том большое человеческое спасибо.

Он в сотый раз за утро взглянул на часы, перевернулся на живот, взбил подушку и уткнулся в нее носом. Четыре тридцать восемь. 

Сегодня пятница, может, стоило после работы завалиться в какой-нибудь клуб, посидеть, возможно, получить отсос в сортире и проспать половину субботы? Мейс со стоном перевернулся на спину и сунул руку под резинку боксеров. Погладил еще не полностью вставший член, вздрогнув от того, как прошлась мозолистая ладонь по нежной коже. 

Он чертыхнулся, вытащил руку из-под резинки и потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, где стоял наполовину пустой флакон смазки с дозатором, выдавил на ладонь порцию геля и снова коснулся рукой члена. Было хорошо, скользко, чуть прохладно. Он провел рукой вниз, затем вверх, погладил большим пальцем головку и тихо застонал. Все равно оставалось ощущение суррогата. Сейчас хотелось, чтобы кто-то другой касался его вот так: жестко, резко, почти причиняя дискомфорт. Мейс глубоко вздохнул, пошире развел ноги, согнул правую в колене, пяткой упираясь в мягкий матрас, представив, что у этого кого-то большая рука с коротко остриженными ногтями, длинными пальцами и обручальным кольцом. До разрядки оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, когда под опущенными веками он отчетливо увидел Бека. Тот облизывал полные губы и дрочил ему, неотрывно глядя в глаза. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы излиться себе на живот.

– Блядь. Что за чертовщина? – Мейс откинул голову на подушку, пару раз провел рукой по члену вверх-вниз, ловя остатки оргазма, вытер испачканную ладонь о боксеры и снова посмотрел на часы. Четыре пятьдесят девять. Можно было вставать. 

В Центр Джонсона он приехал к семи двадцати, мельком отметив, что место на парковке рядом с ним еще пустовало. 

Настроение не улучшило и то, что кофеварка в отделе разработок мигала красным, показывая отсутствие зерен. Мейс открыл пару ящиков и громко чертыхнулся – кафетерий в центре должен был открыться почти через час. Возможно, поэтому, когда к восьми утра двери с тихим шипением пропустили Бека со стаканом кофе из ближайшего «МакАвто», Мейс находился не в лучшем расположении духа.

– Доброе утро, Мейс.

– Бек.

Бек посмотрел на Мейса и вздохнул:

– Кофе кончился еще вчера, я думал, ты придешь позже. – Он пожал плечами и развел руки.

Мейс ничего не ответил, заткнул уши наушниками и углубился в снятие показаний с тестового узла ровно до той поры, пока в дверях не показался Пенья, нагруженный четырьмя стаканами кофе из все того же «МакАвто».

– Мейс! Твоя порция. – Пенья подошел к его столу и помахал рукой, привлекая внимание. Стакан кофе стоял у кофеварки, все еще мигающей красным.

– Спасибо. Пять двадцать?

– Да забей ты. Тем более Крис угощает, раз уж он не уследил. Переживем до десяти, там и кофе будет, и пончики. Ты знаешь, что сегодня обещают пончики?

Мейс проглотил готовые было сорваться слова про то, что он ничего не примет от Бека, и сосредоточился на пончиках.

– С какой такой радости?

– Так совещание. Пятница. В понедельник генеральный прогон, сегодня последние тесты и все, почему бы не начать с пончиков. Ну и просто кто откажется от пончиков?! – Пенья, будто пародируя утреннее поведение Бека, развел руки. – Крис, ты не откажешься?

– Нет. Кто в здравом уме откажется от пончиков? – Бек широко улыбнулся своей искусственной улыбкой. Он стоял, опираясь на угол стола у кофемашины, и потягивал кофе. Мейс вставил наушник обратно и открыл почту. 

– Твою ж мать! – он выругался, закрыл глаза руками и откинулся на своем стуле на колесиках так, что отъехал от стола почти на метр.

– Что?! – Пенья тут же материализовался рядом.

Он вытащил наушник и снова надавил ладонями на глазные яблоки. 

– Нам не зарезервировали тест на сверхнизкие температуры. Через две недели.

– И что? – Бек оторвался от стола и подошел к Пенье. – Протестируем после генерального прогона. Мейс, все подогнано, никаких внештатных ситуаций не может быть.

– Внештатных ситуаций?! – Мейс едва ли не выплюнул эту фразу. – Ты готов пустить на генеральный прогон сырой узел? – Он втянул воздух через нос в попытке успокоиться, но все было без толку. Ногой он подкатил стул к столу и встал, опираясь на столешницу руками. 

– Джеймс, слушай. – Пенья сделал шаг назад, чтобы не смотреть в чужой монитор. – По инструкции у нас два варианта, один из которых – перенести тестирование на неопределенный срок. Кто нам позволит так расходовать бюджет?

– Мы должны учесть все вероятности. Какими бы они ни были.

– Мейс. – Бек кашлянул, привлекая внимание. – Весь полет – это одна внештатная ситуация, и Бог знает, что может случиться…

– Там никого нет! – Мейс мотнул головой и прикрыл глаза. – Тебе ли это не знать? Ты был в космосе, и там нет никого. Зато здесь есть люди, которые пытаются предугадать все возможные варианты развития событий, чтобы прикрыть ваши геройские задницы. 

– Мейс, я не умаляю достижений инженеров. 

Пенья вздохнул и сложил руки в молитвенном жесте:

– Локтевой узел успешно прошел все тесты. Вероятность соприкосновения его со сверхнизкими температурами такая же, как увидеть динозавра на улице Хьюстона. – Бек перевел взгляд на Пенью, и Мейс готов был поклясться, что тот собирается покрутить пальцем у виска. Но Пенья хмыкнул. – Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Встретишь или нет. Так и тут. Но совещание в десять, и этот вопрос будет на повестке дня. Я бы сказал, это будет самый важный вопрос.

– Вы ученые, а значит, перестраховщики! – Бек сделал шаг назад. – Это всего лишь прогон, будут тестирования скафандра в сборке, если что-то упустим сейчас, увидим позже.

Мейс выпрямился и повернулся к Беку… Уебку.

– Ты, наверное, в курсе, что все действуют как слепые котята во всем, что касается открытого космоса? Тест на сверхнизкие температуры должен быть проведен, даже если это тот самый динозавр в Хьюстоне. – Мейс потер левое колено, напоминающее о себе тупой болью.

– Я был в открытом космосе.

– Да! – Мейс посмотрел на Бека и дернул головой. – Напомнить, как ваша экспедиция расхреначила часть модуля, действуя вслепую? Предполагали инженеры, что вы это сделаете? Нет. Узлы выдержали? Да. 

Бек поднял руки и сделал шаг назад. 

– Я тебя услышал. Но выскажу свое мнение на совещании.

– Высказывай. 

Мейс едва сдержался, чтобы ничего к этому не добавить. Он повел головой, подхватил телефон со стола и, не оборачиваясь, вышел из отдела разработок. Он очень четко помнил то утро, когда Кейпа говорил те же слова: «Ничего не случится. Вероятность чрезвычайной ситуации стремится к нулю». Он не заметил, как вышел к парковке, и, только вдохнув сухой хьюстонский воздух, начал успокаиваться. 

Знание, что неточность в расчетах и отсутствие тестов может привести к катастрофе, приходит со временем, и зачастую это сопровождается кровью и болью. Бек – везунчик, которого каким-то чудом катастрофы обходили стороной, но Мейс, как никто другой, знал, что это до поры до времени.

Он стоял на парковке, глубоко дышал и смотрел, как мимо туда-сюда двигаются люди.

– Ты так и не выпил кофе.

Мейс обернулся и увидел перед собой Бека, тот держал в руке стакан и улыбался.

– Обойдусь.

– Неужели ты никогда не нарушал никаких инструкций? – Бек кривовато усмехнулся и покачал головой. – Не верю.

– Ты думаешь, что инструкции пишут канцелярские крысы? – Мейс едва заметил, как сжал кулаки.

– Я думаю, что в случае реальной опасности возможно поступиться правилами, написанными на бума…

Он не успел договорить, когда Мейс дернулся вперед и ткнул Бека пальцем в грудь. По асфальту покатился открывшийся стакан, забрызгивая каплями кофе обшлага брючин обоих.

– Инструкции. Пишутся. Кровью. – Мир сузился до светлых глаз, смотрящих на него, и лица, с которого наконец сошла улыбка.

– Я знаю.

– Ты. Ничего. Не знаешь. – Мейс мотнул головой. – Беспечности не место в космосе. – Он снова ткнул Беку в грудь пальцем.

– Джеймс! Крис! Что вы творите? 

Его перехватил Дженкинс, один из знакомых тестировщиков, пока Пенья орал на Бека. Мейс не вслушивался, только прошипел Дженкинсу:

– Отпусти. Я спокоен!

Почувствовав себя на свободе, Мейс встряхнулся и вновь сжал кулаки, наконец услышав, что говорит Пенья.

– ...Что с вами такое? Боевые петухи! Хорошо, что никто не видел… Получить выговор перед генеральным прогоном – это то, что оба хотите? Направьте вашу энергию в мирное русло. Если не можете найти общий язык, в шутер погоняйте, в шахматы, в конце концов!

– Баскетбол! – Бек будто выплюнул фразу.

– Ты с ума… – Мейс едва успел положить руку Пенье на плечо.

– Он хочет баскетбол, значит, баскетбол.

– Но…

Мейс прищурился. 

– Через двадцать минут на площадке. – Он кивнул в сторону баскетбольной площадки, располагающейся на противоположной стороне парковки.

Бек одернул футболку и двинулся в сторону входа в здание.

– Ты идиот! – Пенья скрестил руки на груди и казался выше своего роста. Он покачал головой и махнул в сторону Мейса. – Ты идиот, но ты совершеннолетний идиот! 

Через двадцать минут перед Мейсом вновь с тихим шипением разъехались двери на улицу. Уебок ждал у кольца, слушая Пенью, который что-то рассказывал ему, активно жестикулируя. Внезапно он перевел взгляд на Мейса и замер на полуслове.

Мейс шел вперед по баскетбольной площадке, отбивая мяч от бетонного пола, и смотрел на Уебка… Бека, глаза которого округлялись все больше с каждым жестким ударом. Тот пытался смотреть на лицо Мейса, но взгляд постоянно соскальзывал к краю свободных шорт ниже колен, с изумлением замирая на черных и хромированных гидравлических поршнях, позволяющих идти, даже не хромая.  
Мейс затормозил под баскетбольной корзиной и поймал мяч одной рукой.

– До шести очков. 

Бек кивнул и протянул вперед ладонь. Они пожали друг другу руки, и каждый сделал шаг назад.

Мейс с силой отпустил мяч вниз, поймал двумя руками, с силой оттолкнулся от земли, почувствовав, как мышцы посылают сигнал гидравлике, и высоко подпрыгнул.

* * *

Субботу Мейс провел полулежа на диване, устроившись под электрическим одеялом и вяло переключая передачи «Нетфликса». Расплата за вчерашнюю игру настигла его через несколько часов после того, как он вернулся в отдел разработок, но это определенно того стоило.

Даже сейчас, несмотря на выкручивающую боль в мышцах, Мейс улыбался, вспоминая, как пружинил по бетонному покрытию мяч, как после заблокированного удара в корзину от Бека подпрыгнул и бросил трехочковый, как кричали собравшиеся зрители из числа сотрудников и тех, кто оказался на парковке Центра Джонсона. 

И самое главное, как он уходил.

Мейс дошел до края импровизированного баскетбольного поля и обернулся. Бек все еще стоял под корзиной и смотрел ему вслед. Тогда он последний раз высоко подпрыгнул и послал пас Беку. Приземлился, показал тому средний палец и ухмыльнулся, после чего ушел не оборачиваясь. 

Даже сейчас от воспоминаний о выражении лица Бека Мейс улыбался. Он откинулся на подголовник и застонал, поглаживая культю поверх одеяла. Впереди были не самые простые дни.

Как он был прав, Мейс осознал только к утру понедельника, когда взял со стола ключи от мотоцикла, подбросил их в воздух, поймал и положил на место.

На парковку Центра Джонсона Рем 3500 Мейса завернул в семь девятнадцать. Он доехал до своего обычного места и, не увидев импалы Бека, наплевал на все. Сделал круг и остановился рядом с входными дверями, понимая, что путь до отдела разработок предстоял долгий.

Ему повезло не встретить никого из сотрудников центра в столь ранний час. В семь пятьдесят шесть Мейс тяжело опустился на свое кресло и только тогда понял, что не налил кофе. Выругался и нажал кнопку включения компьютера. К походу за кофе он был пока не готов.

В первом же открытом письме его ждала информация о переносе генерального прогона локтевого узла на следующую среду и уточнение времени резервирования теста на сверхнизкие температуры.

Мейс откинулся в кресле и улыбнулся, вслушиваясь в биты Disturbed в наушниках. На совещании Бек после своего проигрыша не сказал ничего, и решение о переносе генерального прогона было принято единогласно всем отделом. Кажется, в отличие от Кейпы, Бек мог принять чужое мнение.

Бека он заметил только тогда, когда тот опустился в свое кресло напротив, и вытащил наушник, заполняя просторное помещение тяжелыми битами.

– Бек.

– Мейс. Доброе утро. Прогон перенесли.

– Знаю. – Мейс уже собирался вставить наушник обратно, когда Бек облизнулся и нервно улыбнулся. 

– Прости за любопытство. У тебя бионика индивидуальной сборки? 

Мейс кивнул:

– МТИ. 

– Я не специалист, но читал исследования Герра в Массачусетском технологическом институте. 

– Герр предоставил оборудование.

– Подожди. – Бек привстал и потянулся через стол. – Ты хочешь сказать, что это твоя сборка?

Мейс посмотрел на Бека и хмыкнул. 

– Полугодовая стажировка у Герра в Центре экстремальной бионики в прошлом году.

– Ты полон сюрпризов.

– АМИ. Дополнительная операция по соединению мышц и считывающие электроды, если ты имеешь в виду подобные сюрпризы. 

– Как у Герра?

– Да.

– Какой он? Я видел Хью Герра пару раз на конференциях ТЭД, он произвел впечатление человека с необычным чувством юмора.

Мейс улыбнулся.

– Несгибаемый. Он уверен в том, что пока технологии никуда не годятся и скоро люди смогут соединить биологию и технику, преодолевая ограничения, которые пока диктует природа.

– Хочет стать «выше «Бога»? – Бек показал кавычки в воздухе.

– Успешно преодолевает собственные ограничения. А ты действительно «веришь»? – Мейс повторил жест с кавычками в воздухе.

Настала очередь Бека рассмеяться.

– В детстве меня заставляли посещать мессу, а потом начался школьный курс биологии.

– И церковь потеряла своего адепта?

– Церковь получила человека, который задает неудобные вопросы. Когда мне исполнилось девять, родители перестали брать меня с собой.

– Устами младенца… – Мейс засмеялся, вставил наушник в ухо и щелкнул по следующему письму.

Он видел, как, улыбаясь, долго смотрел на него Бек, вернувшись к своему занятию только в тот момент, когда в отделе разработок появился Пенья.

Следующие недели не происходило ничего необычного – Мейс приезжал на пикапе в Центр Джонсона около восьми, перебрасывался парой фраз с Беком и углублялся в работу. Разве что пара фраз постепенно превратилась в пять минут, затем десять. 

Окончательно все изменилось в тот день, когда он припарковал мотоцикл рядом с импалой Бека. Тот как раз выходил из машины и присвистнул.

– Мейс.

Мейс снял шлем и криво усмехнулся:

– Бек.

– Ты полон сюрпризов.

– Повторяешься.

– Держи. – Тот протянул Мейсу стакан кофе из «МакАвто». 

– С какой радости?

– Удивил. Меньше всего мог предположить, что у тебя Дукати Панигале. Тем более вторая версия.

Мейс чуть замешкался, но взял протянутый стакан и сделал глоток обжигающего и горького кофе.

– Спасибо. Разбираешься?

Бек усмехнулся:

– Скажем так, думаю в этом направлении. Авторская сборка? – Бек коснулся красного бока мотоцикла.

– Авторская. – Мейс сделал еще один глоток и не смог удержаться от улыбки. – Моя.

– Что ты не умеешь делать?

– Держать язык за зубами? – Мейс пожал плечами. 

– Это я заметил. – Бек поднял руки в извиняющемся жесте. – Ну должен быть в тебе какой-то недостаток, не самый страшный.

– Изыди!

– Да ладно, Мейс, я тебе нравлюсь. – Бек чуть толкнул его плечом, и они, не сговариваясь, синхронно двинулись в сторону входа в центр. – Ты приедешь завтра на запуск?

– Да. Не так уж часто удается посмотреть на выход в космос новой экспедиции.

Бек хохотнул и прижал свой пропуск к валидатору.

– Как минимум один я наблюдал с первого ряда.

– Рисуешься?

– В мыслях не было. До сих пор думаю, что мне выпала огромная честь.

Мейс прошел следом.

– Смотрел следующие запуски?

– Да, «Арес-5» встретил в родовой палате с Бет.

– Бет Йоханссен? 

Бек вздохнул и прижал пальцы к внутренним уголкам глаз

– Они сейчас в Дании. Мы развелись перед моим назначением в Хьюстон, а ей предложили хорошую должность. 

Мейс кивнул:

– А следующие?

Бек пожал плечами. 

– Запуски? Ничего выдающегося. Спасибо.

За разговором они дошли до отдела разработок и разошлись по своим рабочим местам. По пути Мейс поставил полупустой стакан кофе рядом с кофеваркой и сам не заметил, как весь день доливал кофе не в тамблер, а в стакан с надписью «МакАвто».

* * *

День запуска корабля для любого сотрудника Центра Джонсона был особенным, пусть в этот раз запуск производили с мыса Канаверал во Флориде. В каждом отделе и холлах центра еще с вечера транслировали видео подготовки астронавтов и оборудования, прерываясь лишь на включения новостных каналов. Каждый житель страны ждал запуск «Арес-7» в семь тридцать утра по флоридскому времени, как и запуск любого марсохода в прошлом.

Последние несколько ночей выдались бессонными, и Мейс тестировал виртуальную модель нового узла, прилагая максимум усилий, чтобы не зевать.

Бек появился в отделе в семь, прикрывая рот ладонью, и подошел к Мейсу. Оперся бедром о его стол и вздохнул.

– Наши будут наблюдать из холла. Пойдешь?

Мейс заблокировал монитор, откинулся в кресле и прикрыл глаза.

– Отсюда прекрасный вид.

– Я составлю тебе компанию. – Бек улыбнулся. – Ты же раньше работал в Кеннеди?

– Да. – В отделе будто похолодало на несколько градусов, и Мейс накрыл поврежденную в том инциденте ладонь, чувствуя, как дергает давно побелевший шрам. 

– Когда-нибудь наблюдал из центра управления полетами? – Бек смотрел на монитор, по которому в этот момент началась трансляция финальной подготовки.

– Нет. Но я был на Канаверале в момент запуска «Персеверанса».

– Я тоже. – Бек улыбнулся. - Может быть, помнишь, как орал генерал-майор Болден?

– Взлетели?

– Взлетели!

Они сказали это одновременно и расхохотались. Мейс заложил руки за голову, наблюдая за начавшимся получасовым обратным отсчетом запуска. Бек посмотрел на часы.

– Полчаса до того, когда люди вновь взлетят «выше богов». – Бек показал уже знакомые воздушные кавычки.

– Изыди! – Мейс прикрыл глаза. – Давай введем правило – никаких теологических диспутов до кофе?

– Две кружки за утро. – Бек хмыкнул. – Но на правило согласен при одном условии.

– И?

– Закрепим его парой стаканчиков? Заодно отметим седьмой запуск экспедиции к Марсу.

Для ответа Мейсу понадобилось несколько секунд. Он снизу вверх посмотрел на Бека и хмыкнул.

– Это способ вовлечь меня в корпоративную пятничную попойку?

– В целом да, но у меня свои интересы. С кем еще я смогу там обсуждать мотоциклы и теологию?

– Посмотрим. 

– Договорились. – Бек улыбнулся. 

Мейс знал, что уже согласился, но так и не понял – зачем? После инцидента во Флориде он старался не сближаться с коллегами, а совместные пятничные попойки этому явно не способствовали. Чтобы отвлечься, он слегка ударил Бека ладонью по бедру и хмыкнул.

– Не нависай. Работу никто не отменял.

– Мейс, до запуска осталось всего ничего. Предлагаю кофе и зрелище, а потом все остальное. – Бек послушно отодвинулся от стола и пошел к кофеварке. Послышался знакомый гул перемалываемых зерен. – Будешь?

– Буду. – Мейс оттолкнулся от стола руками и встал, подойдя к Беку. Он взял тамблер с налитым кофе и сделал первый глоток обжигающего напитка. Бек молчал, продолжая улыбаться, и Мейс сам не смог удержаться от кривой ухмылки, когда внезапно зашипели входные двери, пропуская в отдел разработок взбудораженного Пенью.

– Крис, Джеймс. Вы все пропустите, трудоголики! Давайте к нам! 

Момент был разрушен, и Бек, вздохнув, кивнул в сторону выхода.

– Кажется, нам не оставили выбора. Пошли вливаться в коллектив?

Мейс кивнул. С тем, что его выдернули из отдела разработок, почему-то его примирял Бек, стоящий рядом в битком набитой, в противовес обычному, комнате отдыха, соприкасаясь с ним плечом. Взгляды сотрудников центра периодически скользили по бывшему астронавту, скорее всего в ожидании более экспрессивной реакции. Но Бек улыбался, а когда шаттл вышел в экзосферу, едва заметно толкнул Мейса в бок, получив тычок локтем в ответ.

После запуска комната отдыха опустела далеко не сразу, сотрудники оставались наблюдать за полетом шаттла в прямом эфире. Мейс хотел уйти одним из первых, но к Беку подошел кто-то из соседнего отдела и спросил про «Арес-3», и он остался. Слушал, как Бек, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба, рассказывал о реальном ощущении невесомости, буре на Марсе, в которой они потеряли Уотни, и долгом возвращении за ним.

Тот жестикулировал рукой с тамблером, изредка делая глотки кофе и, наверное, в миллионный раз повторял одну и ту же историю. Поначалу ему казалось, что Бек красуется и получает от этого удовольствие, но, присмотревшись, Мейс понял, что тот старается не допустить в свое личное пространство окружающих. Поняв это, Мейс демонстративно посмотрел на часы и пихнул Бека в плечо.

– Тебе не приплачивают за болтовню, Бек. – Тот обернулся, не понимая, что Мейс имеет в виду. – Будь добр, вспомни, что через пять минут начнется тестирование, на котором твое присутствие обязательно. – Он договорил и, не оборачиваясь, вышел из комнаты отдыха.

Бек догнал его меньше чем через минуту.

– Спасибо.

– Четыре минуты.

– Все равно спасибо. – Бек слегка пихнул его плечом и пошел рядом. – Не люблю повторять одно и то же.

Мейс ничего не сказал, но, дойдя до отдела разработок, действительно углубился в тестирование нового узла, забыв об окружающих. Они сами напомнили о себе около семи вечера, когда Пенья подошел к его столу и опустил ладонь на свободную от разложенного механизма поверхность.

– Джеймс?!

– М-м-м?

– Пятница.

– М-м-м? – Мейс посмотрел на невысокого лысого инженера, который, казалось, сейчас начнет притопывать от нетерпения, и едва собрался сказать, чтобы тот ушел по своим делам, как Пенью за плечи приобнял Бек.

– Пара стаканчиков. Помнишь?

– Помню. – Мейс хмыкнул и потянулся к компьютеру. Снова думать, почему он согласился на пятничную пьянку, не хотелось. Возможно, когда его коллеги расслабятся достаточно, чтобы перестать обращать на него внимание, он найдет занятие поинтереснее, например, познакомится с кем-нибудь…

То, что его план летит в тартарары, Мейс понял почти сразу, когда в мексиканском ресторанчике на скамью рядом с ним плюхнулся Бек, улыбнулся и завел разговор с сидящим напротив Пеньей. Он не вслушивался, потягивал свое пиво и изредка таскал начос из тарелки.

– ...Джеймс? – Мейс заметил, как Пенья махал перед его лицом ладонью, привлекая внимание.

Бек слегка пихнул Мейса локтем и наклонился к его уху, стараясь перекричать громкую музыку.

– Майкл спрашивает, что ты считаешь самым большим достижением человечества? Пока лидирует клонирование.

Мейс повернулся к Беку, встретившись с прямым взглядом светлых глаз, и улыбнулся.

– Ты провел сколько, почти два года в открытом космосе, и после этого говоришь, что достижение – это клонирование? 

Бек пожал плечами.

– Знаешь… – Он наклонился к Мейсу, почти касаясь его уха губами. – Одни люди всегда верили в высшие силы. Сначала волей этих сил объясняли то, что не понимали, затем стали искать в них оправдание своему бездействию. – Бек на секунду отстранился и сделал глоток пива из бутылки. – Но всегда были и те, кто понимал, что все только в их руках. Технологии несовершенны, природа жестока и неидеальна, но человек наделен способностью к саморазвитию. Сначала эти люди добыли огонь, затем изобрели колесо. А потом им стало тесно на земле.

Мейс хмыкнул и покачал головой.

– Только на земле по-прежнему остаются те, кто готов искать оправдание естественному отбору в действии высших сил.

– Прогресс не стоит на месте, хотя его и пытаются тормозить. – Бек невесело хмыкнул. – Но хоть люди до сих пор где-то бессильны против придуманных ими же высших сил, или природы, уже понятно, что развитие технологий рано или поздно отменит все ограничения. 

– Ты говоришь словами Герра. – Мейс сделал глоток пива и поставил бутылку на стол, краем глаза увидев, что Пенья переключился на разговор с Джейн Мастерс, программистом отдела разработок.

– А знаешь, Герр – это и есть высшая сила. Человек, который смог соединить биологию и механику. – Бек посмотрел Мейсу в глаза и не разрывая зрительного контакта, накрыл ладонью левую ногу чуть пониже колена, на самом стыке гильзы протеза и культи.

Внутри скручивался тугой узел, и Мейс накрыл свободной рукой ладонь Бека. Тот улыбнулся и облизнул нижнюю губу. Мир сузился до этих пухлых губ и желания смять их поцелуем.

– Мне надо… – Мейс сжал ладонь Бека и с трудом отстранился. В мужском туалете он плеснул водой на разгоряченное лицо и взъерошил начинающий отрастать ершик волос влажными пальцами. Скрипнула неплотно прикрытая дверь, и он встретился взглядом со светлыми глазами Бека. Звякнула защелка, и Мейс сделал шаг вперед, впечатывая Бека в дверь и затыкая его рот голодным поцелуем.

Они целовались, шарили руками по телам друг друга, пока Бек не отстранился, сделал глубокий вдох и улыбнулся своей знакомой уже улыбкой. Он посмотрел вниз и хмыкнул, а потом опустился на колени перед Мейсом.

Вжикнула молния на джинсах, и Бек провел большим пальцем по выпуклости на трусах, после чего одним резким движением стянул их вместе с джинсами почти до колен, стреножив Мейса. Раздался шелест фольги, и он наконец прикрыл глаза, отпуская контроль. Удерживать равновесие со спущенными штанами было сложно, и Мейс выгнулся, прижимаясь затылком к двери.

Он почувствовал, как по члену раскатали резинку и Бек взял его в рот, сразу пропуская в расслабленное горло. Мейс прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не толкнуться бедрами вперед со всей силы, и тихо выдохнул носом. Надолго его не хватило, и он излился в горло Бека, вцепившись пальцами в слегка завивающиеся темные пряди.

Едва сумев сдержать стон, он вздернул Бека на ноги и прижался к его губам в мягком поцелуе. Мейс чувствовал вкус латекса и смазки на губах, но это заводило лишь сильнее. Он на ощупь нашел ширинку брюк Бека и, расстегнув молнию, просунул руку тому в трусы, начав дрочить крупный обрезанный член. 

Бек перестал целоваться, только шумно дышал ему в губы и обнимал, крепко прижимая к себе. Мейс сосредоточился на равномерных резких движениях и сразу не заметил, как в дверь кто-то ударил кулаком. 

– Там есть кто живой? – Голос даже сквозь марево возбуждения показался знакомым, но сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме члена Бека в руке и его сорванного дыхания, не получалось. Раздался очередной удар, одновременно с которым Бек излился ему на пальцы, прижимаясь губами к щеке. Замер и через пару секунд тихо хмыкнул.

– Конспирация ни к черту…

Мейс засмеялся в ответ, держа на отлете испачканную руку, и прижался губами к губам Бека. Поцелуй в противовес сексу вышел долгим и почти нежным. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, шум за дверью окончательно стих.

Они приводили одежду в порядок молча, бросая друг на друга заинтересованные взгляды. Бек улыбался и облизывал верхнюю губу. Думать о последствиях секса с коллегой сейчас не хотелось.

Мейс провел рукой по ершику волос и встретился в зеркале взглядом с Беком, который стоял чуть поодаль.

– В понедельник новый этап тестирования. Не опаздывай.

– Это твоя прерогатива. – Бек тепло улыбнулся, прежде чем отпер защелку двери и вышел из туалета, оставляя Мейса наедине с самим собой. 

Оставшись один, он посмотрел на свое отражение и невесело цыкнул. В теле еще ощущалась посторгазменная расслабленность, чуть подрагивали руки, на которые он опирался, и внезапно хотелось продолжения.

* * *

В понедельник Мейс проспал, забывшись неглубоким сном только под утро. Хорошему настроению не способствовал мелкий дождь за окном и оставленный еще в пятницу у мексиканского ресторана пикап. Он подхватил ключи от мотоцикла, подбросил их в воздухе, поймал и вышел из квартиры, надеясь, что на этом неприятности закончатся.

В отличие от утра понедельника, выходные Мейс провел спокойно, разрабатывая деталь нового запястного протеза для Центра экстремальной бионики, организованного Герром на базе МТИ. Времени для размышлений было сколько угодно, но он предпочел сосредоточиться на работе, а не на том, что произошло в пятницу. Только стоило закрыть глаза, как под веками вставала картина из мужского туалета мексиканского ресторанчика, название которого он даже не запомнил. Бек на коленях, его губы, руки и сорванное дыхание. Даже сейчас, стоило подумать об этом, внутри начинала скручиваться пружина знакомого возбуждения.

Парковка перед Центром Джонсона к девяти тридцати была забита, и Мейс едва нашел свободное место в самой дальней ее части, что не добавило ему хорошего настроения. 

В отделе разработок Мейс появился почти в десять утра, промокший, голодный, не выспавшийся и злой. Он включил компьютер и отгородился от всех наушниками. Судя по тому, что даже Пенья не лез к нему с разговорами, вид Мейс имел соответствующий.

Он так глубоко погрузился в работу с узлом, что не сразу заметил, что рядом, опираясь о стол бедром, стоял Бек и улыбался знакомой ласковой улыбкой.

– Я принес кофе и пару пончиков. Тебе явно требуется дозаправка. – Он кивнул в сторону кофеварки.

Мейс сдержался, чтобы ничего не ответить, и только сейчас заметил, что в отделе никого нет. Нахмурился и потер лицо руками.

– А все?

– Семь вечера. Все разошлись, а мой тест из-за Мастерс назначили на девять, так что…

– Ты…

– Мейс… – Бек улыбнулся тому, что они сказали это одновременно. Он вздохнул и едва заметно мотнул головой. – Если я приглашу тебя выпить в четверг, ты согласишься?

– Подумаю.

– Тогда я тебя приглашаю. Никому не говори. – Бек подмигнул Мейсу, пару раз хлопнул ладонью по столу и, не дождавшись ответа, отошел к кофеварке.

Мейс решил закончить тестовую пайку узла, прежде чем уйдет домой, прихватив кофе и пончики с собой. Это однообразное занятие, как и громкая музыка в наушниках, поглотили его настолько, что он не сразу услышал звук пожарной сирены над самым ухом. Медленно он отложил инструмент и поднялся: отдел разработок пустовал, свет исходил только от его монитора и монитора Бека… Бек?!

Часы над электронными дверями показывали девять двадцать. Мейс провел пропуском по валидатору, ожидая знакомое шипение расходящихся дверей, но ничего не произошло. Валидатор по-прежнему мигал красной лампочкой. Он провел по нему снова и снова с тем же результатом. Надавил на дверь и, поняв бесполезность своих усилий, бросился к ближайшему столу. 

Несмотря на выкручивающий внутренности вой сирены, через пару минут с помощью инструментов удалось закоротить валидатор. Двери с тихим шорохом разъехались, открывая темный коридор с мигающим под потолком резервным светом.

Мейс бросился в сторону лабораторий, где сейчас должен был находиться Бек, пытаясь набрать телефон внутренней службы безопасности, но связи не было. Мелькали закрытые двери отделов, а со стороны лабораторий по мере приближения чувствовался усиливающийся запах гари.

Над заблокированными дверями мигали красным сигналы оповещения, но больше ничего не происходило. Сквозь непрекращающийся вой сирены Мейс внезапно различил какой-то звук с той стороны двери. Он прижался ухом к оказавшемуся теплым металлу и услышал глухие удары. Кто-то пытался разбить дверь.

Даже не проверив валидатор, Мейс содрал со стены огнетушитель и со всей силы долбанул по металлическому корпусу, срывая механизм со стены. Чертыхнулся, когда понял, что забыл инструменты, но времени возвращаться не было, и он полез в ошметки проводов голыми руками, обдирая пальцы. 

Когда останки валидатора перестали подавать световые сигналы, Мейс надавил плечом на дверь, чувствуя, как медленно поддается механизм. Запах гари стал отчетливее. Мейс снова двинул плечом, открывая узкую щель между дверями. Повеяло холодом – сработала стационарная система пожаротушения, покрыв поверхность лаборатории охлаждающим составом. Он перевел взгляд вниз и увидел Бека, лежащего лицом вниз прямо у входа. 

Гул сирены продолжал давить на барабанные перепонки дикой какофонией звуков, и Мейс вновь толкнул двери. Они начали было раздвигаться, но застряли, позволяя просунуть руку, но не более. Мейс толкнул снова.

Двери раскрылись достаточно, чтобы просунуть ногу, но тут же, подчиняясь внезапно включившейся электронике, поехали в обратную сторону. 

Мейс видел распростертое на залитом составом полу тело Бека и, не сомневаясь ни секунды, просунул в стремительно уменьшающуюся щель левую ногу. Раздался скрежет металла о металл, мышцы обожгло вспышкой резкой боли, но движение механизма прекратилось. 

От слез перед глазами все расплывалось, но Мейс руками пытался раздвинуть двери еще хоть немного. Пальцы скользили по металлу, он шарил взглядом по лаборатории, пытаясь найти рычаг, но все время останавливался на неподвижно лежащем Беке. 

За звуками сирены он не сразу услышал топот тяжелых ботинок по коридору, только почувствовал, как ослабли тиски на ноге, и как поверх его рук поставили рычаг, разжимая заклинившую дверь.

Следующие несколько часов Мейс помнил смутно. Он видел, как уносили Бека, все еще не прешедшего в себя, но сквозь непрекращающийся шум в ушах не слышал задаваемых ему вопросов, только морщился и кусал губы, баюкая зажатую в сплющенной гильзе ногу. 

Наконец на носилки переместили и его, вызвав новую волну адской боли. Окончательно она отступила только в машине скорой помощи, когда Мейса накачали обезболивающим и срезали остатки гильзы. 

Он провел в больнице чуть меньше трех часов и, когда получил выписку вместе с арендованными костылями, допрыгал до скамеек в приемном покое и тяжело опустился на одну из них. Нужно было собраться с мыслями, попросить вызвать ему такси, узнать, что с Беком. Бек…

Мейс усмехнулся, погладив костыли. Он не думал, что встретится со старыми друзьями. Впереди его ждала пара месяцев заживления вновь растревоженной раны, что значило время на сборку новой бионической ноги. 

– И что ты расселся? Я уже минут двадцать жду! – Рядом с Мейсом плюхнулся Пенья и тяжело вздохнул. – Знаешь, как сложно было найти, куда тебя увезли?

– Что с Беком? – Мейс только сейчас понял, как сильно охрип.

– Наглотался дыма, пару дней полежит под капельницей. Представляешь, техническая ошибка. Мастерс не остудила оборудование и повторное резкое нагревание вызвало реакцию… проводится расследование. – Пенья вздохнул. – Ему повезло, еще несколько минут и задохнулся бы.

Мейс улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза.

– Я телефон просрал. И ключей нет.

Пенья в ответ лишь хмыкнул, достал из кармана две связки ключей, от мотоцикла и квартиры, и потряс перед носом Мейса.

– Уже есть. Телефон в машине. Так что отдохнешь пару дней и снова в строй?

Мейс кивнул. Сказать было больше нечего. В голове билась одна мысль: «Бек жив. Все обошлось. Я успел вовремя».

* * *

Первые пару дней он проспал, просыпаясь только от звонков телефона. Отвечал на вызов, говорил что-то соответствующее случаю и снова засыпал, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда задевал простыни забинтованной культей. Звонили коллеги, предлагали помощь. Мейс вежливо отказывался. В последние годы в его квартире не было посторонних, и он не собирался менять это правило.

На третьи сутки после инцидента Мейс допрыгал до ванны с помощью ходунков и посмотрел на свое отражение.

– Ну и рожа.

Зеркало, не приукрашивая действительность, показывало заострившееся лицо с покрасневшими глазами, под которыми залегли глубокие тени. Мейс вздохнул и включил голосовое управление душевой кабины.

– Сири, хуевое утро.

Сколько он сидел под горячими струями воды, Мейс не засек, но боль постепенно отступила, оставив после себя состояние заторможенности. 

Чтобы устроиться на диване с кружкой горячего кофе под электрическим одеялом, понадобилось еще какое-то время. За окном смеркалось, и Мейс включил «Нетфликс» и попытался разобраться в хитросплетениях какого-то боевичка, но постоянно возвращался мыслями к вечеру понедельника. И Беку.

В дверь постучали в тот момент, когда он задремал. Понадобилось минут десять для того, чтобы выпутаться из одеяла и на костылях допрыгать до входной двери. 

За ней, опираясь на косяк, стоял Бек. Улыбался своей мягкой улыбкой и выглядел еще хуже, чем сам Мейс.

– Привет. Я надолго.

Мейс ничего не сказал. Стоял, смотрел на Бека, изучая его лицо и появившуюся седину в темных волосах. Затем он развернулся и медленно попрыгал в сторону дивана. Сел и снял передачу с паузы. 

Он услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, а затем на стойку упали ключи, тихонько звякнув о его собственные. Диван прогнулся под дополнительным весом, и Мейс почувствовал, как его колена коснулась горячая рука, погладив по стыку кожи и свежего бинта.

Мейс прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как медленно отпускает боль под горячей ладонью. Выгнать Бека… Криса он всегда успеет.


End file.
